Right Hand Red, Left Hand Blue
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: Kagome brings a Twister board to have a little fun with her friends. What will Inuyasha do about the 'Twister' board. Will he play? Who else will play? COMPLETE
1. Twister and the whole nine yards

Disclaimer: I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! I OWN INUYASHA!!! ::snore:: wha-what? AH! I woke up, now I am just down to my Sesshomaru plushie, AGAIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Kagome woke up one summer morning. It was beautiful outside. She got up out of bed and stretched. She knew today would be a good day. She got a shower and remembered that she told Inuyasha to meet her at the well. She hurried to the well, but only to hear her mother scream her name.)  
  
Mom: Clean your room, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: But mom, I have to meet Inuyasha.  
  
Mom: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. It is like you are in love with the man, dog, demon.  
  
Kagome: *blushes*  
  
Mom: *glances to see Kagome blushing* Well just clean it a little bit, then you can go.  
  
Kagome: REALLY! Thanks mom!  
  
(Kagome gave her mom a really big thank you hug and went off to clean her room)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Inuyasha is sitting by the well waiting for Kagome. As we know, Kagome is at home cleaning her room. Inuyasha, not being a patient person, starts getting very mad.)  
  
Inuyasha: Where is she?  
  
Sango: Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: *gives a look towards Sango like uh, yeah* Yeah, Kagome  
  
Miroku: There is probably a high reasonable explanation to this  
  
(He is cut off when Kagome crawls out of the well)  
  
Kagome: Hi guys! Sorry I am late.  
  
Inuyasha: WHERE WERE YOU? YOUR 2 HOURS LATE!  
  
(Inuyasha starts coming after her with a I am going to kill you look)  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
BAMM!  
  
(Inuyasha face plants into the ground)  
  
Inuyasha: ow!  
  
Sango: So anyways Kagome, how have you been? I have not seen you for nearly a week.  
  
Kagome: Oh, I am good.  
  
Sango: So what have you been doing this past week?  
  
Kagome: Oh nothing much, Drugs, Sex, Twister, The whole nine yards.  
  
(Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou look at each other in confusion)  
  
Kagome: Ha Ha Ha! I am kidding you guys.  
  
Miroku: *mumbles* aw  
  
Sango: Twister? What is that?  
  
Kagome: *shocked* WHAT?! You have never played twister?  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou: Nope  
  
Kagome: What about you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: I will take that as a no  
  
Sango: So what is it?  
  
Kagome: Oh! I am going to have to show you. Hold on right here.  
  
(Kagome disappears into the well to leave the others in confusion)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Sango ever find out what a Twister is? Will Inuyasha find the rest of the Jewel shards? What will Miroku do then he finds out what Twister is? All this and more in Chapter 2! 


	2. Walking in womens underwear

Disclaimer: I wish I had a lucky penny so I could wish that I could own Inuyasha. *pop, a lucky penny falls into her hands* A Lucky Penny! WOW! *wishes on lucky penny* Throws it into the o_O THERE IS NO FOUNTIAN! *sighs* therefore I am back to my Sesshomaru plushie, just wait here till I can find a fountain!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Kagome returned home and was looking through her game box)  
  
Kagome: *thinking* I can not believe they have not played twister before. It is such a common and great game. I mean, (she stopped thinking for a moment) KAGOME! Duh! Open mouth insert foot. They have not played it because they are 500 years before twisters time. *sighs*  
  
(She found the game board and quickly rushed back to the well. She felt so stupid afterwards)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Still very curious about what Twister is.)  
  
Inuyasha: Damn! Where is that girl?  
  
Miroku: I do not know Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: Kagome said she would bring us back one. So I guess it can not be bad. Right, Kirara?  
  
Kirara: mew *looks up at Sango*  
  
Shippou: I miss Kagome already.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it! We're supposed to be looking for the Shikon Jewel Shards! Not doing a Twister! I want to become a full-fledged demon, you know!  
  
(Kagome is at the bottom of the well just to hear enough of the conversation)  
  
Kagome: T_T SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: *BAMM* Ow!  
  
Kagome: T_T serves you right!  
  
Sango: So did you bring the Twister?  
  
Kagome: ha ha ha yes, yes I did Sango.  
  
Kagome: Shippou? Will you mind spinning this arrow around this square and tell us what color it lands on and what body part.  
  
Shippou: okay! I could do that!  
  
Kagome: Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, do you want to play?  
  
Sango: You play it?  
  
Kagome: Yes. It's a game.  
  
Miroku and Sango: Sure!  
  
Kagome: What about you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! We are supposed to be looking for the Jewel shards! I do want to become a full-fledged demon in this lifetime!  
  
Kagome: Suit yourself then Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: How do we play?  
  
Kagome: I will teach you.  
  
(She walked over to the spinner that Shippou was holding and explained the instructions)  
  
Kagome: Shippou will spin this spinner and tell us what color and what body part to put on the color. For example, *spins spinner and lands on left foot green* Left foot green. Now put your left foot on green.  
  
Miroku: Green as in the grass?  
  
Kagome: *looks at ground* No the, oh no, I forgot to lie out the playing tarp. -_- Sorry.  
  
Kagome: *Lays out playing tarp* Get it?  
  
Sango: ^.^ Yes. Now I do. I was wondering how I could get my foot on the sky for blue. *giggles*  
  
Miroku: I thought blue was the water?  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: *laugh*  
  
Shippou: Everybody ready?  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: Yes.  
  
Shippou: *spins spinner* okay. Right foot yellow.  
  
All: *put right foot on yellow*  
  
Inuyasha: *watching from the sidelines* Feh!  
  
Shippou: *spins spinner* umm Left foot red  
  
All: *put left foot on red*  
  
Inuyasha: what a bunch of idiots!  
  
Shippou: *spins spinner* right hand blue  
  
All: *put right hand on blue*  
  
Inuyasha: o_O *whispers* Kagome is wearing her skirt!  
  
Miroku: *staring at Kagomes butt which is revealing itself to him*  
  
Kagome: *realizing she has her skirt on* huh? *turns to see Miroku looking at her butt* AHH!  
  
(Kagome crashes onto the ground making Miroku fall. Sango was the last on the board.)  
  
Sango: Did I win?  
  
Kagome: *sighs* yes you won. But I have different news for this monk!  
  
Inuyasha: *cracking up* HAHAHA! I want to try it! Play it again! Hahaha!  
  
All: o.O  
  
Kagome: All right Inuyasha! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha playing Twister? Wow! What a site that should be. Will Inuyasha ever become a full-fledge demon? Or will Twister get the better of him? Will Kagome get back at the monk? Or will she keep on playing with the skirt on? Who will win next time? Tune in for Chapter 3! 


	3. Kiss Me, on top of the Twister board now

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, to have a fountain in my sight. *pop* WOW! A fountain! Yay! Woo hoo wait a minute? Where is my lucky penny? No! *sighs* For now I do not own Inuyasha! But someday I will win! Muwhahaha! *Kagome walks past and slaps her* Thanks Kagome, I needed that! Let me go find my lucky penny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: So wait? All I have to do is put whatever body part on whatever color Shippou tells me?  
  
Kagome: Yes, that is correct. *mumbles* For the 100th time.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM!? THAT LAME EXCUSE FOR A DEMON?  
  
Kagome: Yes, that is correct, Inuyasha. *sighs*  
  
Sango: Can we play yet?  
  
Miroku: We've been waiting over an hour.  
  
Shippou: *was sleeping till he heard Inuyasha yelling*  
  
Kirara: mew *looks up at Sango*  
  
Sango: No Kirara. Sorry, but you can not play. *mumbles* I do not know if we will ever get to play.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. We will play now. *He heard what Kagome, Miroku and Sango had said*  
  
Shippou: *drowsy* Right hand red  
  
All: *put right hand on red*  
  
Shippou: Left foot green  
  
All: *put left foot on green*  
  
(After a while of an intense game of twister)  
  
Shippou: *yawn* Left hand blue  
  
All: *put left hand on blue*  
  
(Miroku falls)  
  
Miroku: Oof!  
  
Sango: *laughs* hahaha!  
  
(falls in the process)  
  
Sango: Oof!  
  
Miroku: *laughs* hahaha!  
  
Kagome: *trying her hardest not to laugh* heh! Heh! Heh! *poof*  
  
(Kagome had turned bright red now. She had just let one go. You know, cut the cheese, broke wind. Thankfully, it was so light nobody heard)  
  
Kagome: *thinking* Oh my god! I hope nobody heard that! That was so embarrassing!  
  
Inuyasha: *sniffs* What is that horrible smell?  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou: *hold their noses* eww  
  
Kirara: mew! *puts her head into Sangos clothing*  
  
Kagome: *if possible turns even more red* Dead kitsune? Yeah! Dead kitsune!  
  
Inuyasha: *sniffs* No, it does not smell like that.  
  
Kagome: Trust me. It is. I saw one earlier before I left last week.  
  
Sango: Well whatever it was it is gone now.  
  
Inuyasha: The smell of kitsune doesn't just disappear, hmm. Feh. It is probably nothing.  
  
Kagome: Can we HURRY up! My ARMS and LEGS are getting TIRED!  
  
Shippou: oh yes sorry!  
  
(right now Inuyasha is across Kagomes midriff while Kagome is facing upwards. Kagome being smart now is keeping her legs closed at the knee. Lucky for her though Sango kept Miroku by the sidelines.)  
  
Shippou: Right hand yellow  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: *put right hand on yellow*  
  
(Sesshomaru walks out of the forest just to see what was happening, but not enough to be seen or heard)  
  
Sesshomaru: o_O  
  
Shippou: Yellow hand Red *yawns*  
  
Kagome: WHAT!? Shippou! Wake up! I mean come on!  
  
(Inuyasha was thinking about the smell the whole time.)  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking* Kitsune smell does not disappear, it lingers. Besides the fact that if Kagome saw it last week, it is impossible to still be here. Something would have eaten it by now. Some other demon. Why did Kagome answer so quickly to my question? It was like she was embarrassed? What? Could she of caused that awful smell? But where could it of come from? She didn't burp. Could she of, *noticing what the awful smell was* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(Inuyasha collapsed causing Kagome to fall underneath him)  
  
Kagome: Oof! *confused* wha-what?! What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: *almost dying of laughter* hahaha!  
  
Sesshomaru: What is that fool of a brother laughing at?  
  
Inuyasha: *sat up and kissed Kagome, still laughing in the process*  
  
Kagome: *dazed and confused*  
  
Miroku: *looks at Sango*  
  
Sango: *not even turning to look at him* Do not think about it! Keep your hands to yourself, unless you want to be hurt, of course.  
  
Inuyasha: *after kissing Kagome* hahaha, oh, hahaha  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Breathe! Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: *after laughing so hard* I, I found, I found out what the smell, was!  
  
Kagome: *gasps* wha-what? How?  
  
Inuyasha: *whispers so that only Kagome could hear* I know it was you, but do not worry, I will not tell.  
  
Kagome: *confused, yet grateful*  
  
Inuyasha: It was that kitsune. I saw it the other day. But it must have been eaten. That is why we only got a whiff of it. The demon must have eaten and run. Do you sense any Jewel shards Kagome?  
  
Kagome: *catching on* No, No I don't.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, Then we can continue playing.  
  
Kagome: *so happy she has a friend like Inuyasha* Thanks Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: No problem Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes Kagome?  
  
Kagome: What was with that kiss?  
  
Inuyasha: *turns red* Uh, uh I was trying to act professional  
  
Kagome: For who and why?  
  
Inuyasha: What is wrong? Did you not like it? It is not everyday when I kiss a girl, you know!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes we all know that, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: *waving her hands* No! No! I liked it! It is just,  
  
Inuyasha: *not too harsh and not too sweet* Just what?  
  
Kagome: Why do we not do that more often?  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, can we play the game now?  
  
Kagome: T_T Is the GAME more important than I?  
  
Inuyasha: No, It is just  
  
Kagome: Choose your words wisely Inuyasha!  
  
Shippou: Now all you have to do is put the body part that I call out on the correct color that I call out. Get it?  
  
Person yet unknown: Yes, I think so.  
  
Inuyasha: *freezes* I know that voice! It is Sesshomaru!  
  
Shippou: Right hand yellow  
  
Sesshomaru: *puts right hand on yellow*  
  
Kagome: WHAT?  
  
Sesshomaru: *smiles* heh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Great. Now we have Sesshomaru joining in. Will Sesshomaru play? Or will he fight Inuyasha? Can the two brothers get along for one day, or even a game of twister? Will Inuyasha tell Kagome his real feelings for her? Who else will join in the Twister party? Tune in for chapter 4! 


	4. The Toad, the Witch, and the Monkey

Disclaimer: AH! My penny! YAY! Okay, now I must find the fountain. *looks around only to find herself lost* umm. HELP! *Kagome walks up to her and moves her back 2 feet* THANK YOU KAGOME! Woo hoo! Wishing time! *mumbles into her penny saying something about Owning, Inuyasha, and, Sesshomaru, Lover.* ::smiles:: *Throws penny into the fountain* ::right before it touches the water, Inuyasha pops out from behind a tree and cuts the penny in two:: NOOO! INUYASHA! WHY?! ::starting to cry:: I WILL OWN YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS! AHHHH! ::walks off into the sunset, quietly:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(The Inuyasha gang is puzzled by the appearance of Sesshomaru. Everyone is silent, until Sesshomaru speaks.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, are we going to stand here and stare at me? Or  
  
Inuyasha: I know, I know. You were going to say 'Or are we going to play?' Right?  
  
Sesshomaru: No. I was going to say 'Or am I going to have to kill you?'  
  
Inuyasha: o.O oh.  
  
Kagome: uh. Why, maybe we can just play?  
  
Miroku: Good idea Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Fine.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome: *sigh of relief*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Somewhere in the middle of nowhere)  
  
Naraku: Inuyasha, Kagome, the monk, even Sango, all in one spot, all with their guard down. Oh, this is too perfect. Maybe I can just kill them now, while they all have their guard down. ::mumbles:: Right now I have nothing against Sesshomaru, but I might as well kill him now too. ::chuckles::  
  
Kikyo: *thinking* Enjoy your laughs now, Naraku, for after you have killed Inuyasha, I will kill you.  
  
Naraku: So Kikyo, your in.  
  
Kikyo: *snaps out of deep thought* Huh?  
  
Naraku: Are you in? Will you help me destroy Inuyasha and his posse? Kikyo: Uh? Posse?  
  
Naraku: Yeah posse. I got tired of saying Inuyasha gang.  
  
Kikyo: You only got tired of it because that is how many lame, pathetic, attempts you had at trying to destroy them. And did any of them work?  
  
Naraku: SILENCE!  
  
Kikyo: I did not think so.  
  
Naraku: I should kill you now.  
  
Kikyo: Go ahead. But you will not. Will you Naraku?  
  
Naraku: What makes you say that?  
  
Kikyo: You need me. You need me to lure Inuyasha away.  
  
Naraku: *grumbles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou: Okay everyone right hand green!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ugh!  
  
Sango: OW! Inuyasha! You are on my foot!  
  
Inuyasha: Well then move it out of my way!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Get off of her foot!  
  
(Kouga appears just in time to see everything)  
  
Kagome: I will make you loose this game Inuyasha! I will say it!  
  
Inuyasha: Go ahead!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
(Just as Kagome said sit, Inuyasha grabbed hold of everyone so that everyone lost)  
  
All: Ugh!  
  
(Everyone, except Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru: *laughs* hahaha! Idiots!  
  
Kouga: Hey! Kagome! Can I play?  
  
Inuyasha: *glare* NO!  
  
Kouga: I did not ask you did I? No! I asked the beautiful Kagome. Did I not?  
  
Kagome: Sure! Why not Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!? Are you nuts!  
  
Kagome: *mumbles* I dunno, hanging out with you has made me a little insane.  
  
Inuyasha: I AM BEING SERIOUS!  
  
Kagome: So am I!  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever! I am not playing anymore!  
  
Sesshomaru: Heh, Yes you are. *pulls Inuyasha by his dog ear*  
  
Inuyasha: Wha-What?!  
  
Sesshomaru: If you hate Kouga so much, this might just be funny!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku: Are you ready Kikyo?  
  
Kikyo: Yeah, all I have to do is lure Inuyasha away from Kagome and the, posse, right?  
  
Naraku: Yes! And once I have destroyed them, I can finally destroy that annoying half-breed dog demon called Inuyasha!  
  
Kikyo: Why such the long name? Why not just say Inuyasha? You just wasted 7 seconds saying all of that. And it was pointless.  
  
Naraku: Why do you always have to correct me? It gets annoying after awhile!  
  
Kikyo: Well just think how I feel. I am the one having to correct you all the time. Now that is annoying. I am sorry that you make so many stupid mistakes.  
  
Naraku: Like what?  
  
Kikyo: First, thinking that you can kill Inuyasha. I swear he just cannot die. You just cannot kill him. Then second, thinking this stupid plan will work.  
  
Naraku: Okay, really you do not have to go on.  
  
Kikyo: Well I am!  
  
Naraku: DIE DEVIL WOMEN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: Is it just me, or is the twister board getting REALLY crowded?  
  
Sango: I have to agree!  
  
Kagome: Okay there is only supposed to be four at a time on here. We have, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Myself, Sango, Miroku, Kouga. That makes 7 of us.  
  
(She is cut off when pain-in-the-butt walks out of the forest looking for Lord Sesshomaru)  
  
Pain-in-the-butt: Lord Sesshomaru! I have found you!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh yay. -.- What do you want Jaken?  
  
Jaken: Well Lord Sesshomaru, I was watching you from afar, and I would love if I could play with you. ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: No. And wha- *thinking* What is wrong with him? Jaken never acts like this?  
  
Jaken: wha-what? But Lord Sesshomaru? Master! Please! *runs over to Sesshomaru and hugs his legs*  
  
Sesshomaru: Get off of me you smelly toad! *kicks Jaken* You know I never did like you! *raises his hand to swipe and kill Jaken*  
  
Jaken: *covers head with hands* Eek  
  
All: *gasps*  
  
Sesshomaru: *stops in mid swing to see what everyone was gasping about*  
  
(There, by the tree, stood Kikyo. Inuyasha gazed, and Kagome became enraged with anger)  
  
Kagome: Kikyo  
  
Kikyo: Myself.  
  
Kagome: I am not you!  
  
Kikyo: Foolish mortal. You are me.  
  
Sango: Not this again. *thinking* (I have to get Kikyo away from Kagome before Kagome flips) I think Kikyo is just jealous!  
  
Kikyo: o.O wha-what?  
  
Miroku: Ye-Yeah! I mean, you two look nothing alike! Kagome is so much more attractive!  
  
Kikyo: T_T Watch your words monk!  
  
Kouga: Yeah. Kagome is more in shape then you are too. At least Kagome has to keep up with Inuyasha, you just, well I do not know what you do. Kagome just looks more appealing.  
  
Kikyo: *thinking* This was NOT in the plan!  
  
(Jaken walks up to Kikyo and stands beside her with his hands on his hips. Kind of like a super hero pose)  
  
Kikyo: Not yet you stupid toad! *punts Jaken*  
  
Jaken: AHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Meanwhile, in a tree just out of hearing distance, Naraku sat there waiting for Kikyo)  
  
Naraku: Come on Kikyo! Give me the sign! Stupid toad! If they suspect us now because of him, I will rip him limb to limb.  
  
(From a distance Kikyo grabs Inuyasha and pushes him down. Bends over and picks up Inuyasha and runs away!)  
  
Naraku: That is the signal! Bending over! It is my turn!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Everyone a little bit frightened about what just happened, watched as Kikyo stumbled to kidnap Inuyasha. Kagome, thinking Kikyo could have least of done it right, went to go help. She ran away just in time before Naraku came)  
  
Naraku: I have come to kill you all.  
  
Sesshomaru: Even me?  
  
Naraku: I have not decided yet if I should or not. I thought yes, but you would be good to the posse if you joined me.  
  
Sesshomaru: *confused* posse?  
  
Naraku: Yes posse.  
  
(Miroku unleashed the prayer beads but not unleashing his wind tunnel yet)  
  
Sango: Wait Miroku! If you suck Naraku into there, will he not just be sucked into nothing? So then technically he will not die?  
  
Miroku: You know? I never thought of that? So if what you say is true, then I will not be rid of this damned curse!  
  
Sango: right. Just let me handle it.  
  
Miroku: Okay  
  
Sango: *charging towards Naraku* I AM THE DEMON EXTERMINATOR! DIE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: *thinking* Why is she doing this? What point does she what to get across?  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo! Let me go! What are you doing?  
  
Kikyo: Silence Inuyasha! We are being followed. If I cannot have you for myself, nobody will.  
  
Inuyasha: ¿¿o.O??  
  
Kagome: *still thinking* Wha- What!? What is she planning to do with Inuyasha? Whatever it is, I will not let her get away with it!  
  
Kikyo: *stops dead in her tracks* Kagome  
  
Kagome: *also stopping* That is the first time she has said my name! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is Kikyo going to do with Inuyasha? What will Naraku do? Will Sango stop him? Or will he destroy Sango? What will Kagome do to stop Inuyasha? Why will Inuyasha not fight back? All this and more in Chapter 5! 


	5. What can I say? I am just a ladies man!

Disclaimer: I could just keep it short and simple and say I do not own Inuyasha. But that gives me nothing else to do and takes all the humor out. (well maybe not all) So what pointless scheme can I concoct to try and own Inuyasha? Hmm. I GOT IT! I WILL STEAL ALL THE HOTT GUYS! I will steal Sesshomaru, for myself, Miroku, for Keira Maxwell, and Kouga, for Zoutou. I think that does it. Yup. That seems good. *stands in super hero pose with peace sign out in front of her and a huge grin* Mwhahaha! *starts to walk away, but trips on fountain* Oof! *sees penny in fountain* hey a penny! *sees dime* WOW! *sees lots and lots of cash* WOW! Maybe I can buy Inuyasha! *stops and takes a moment to think* hmm. Nah! It will work more successfully if I just steal the hott guys! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Kikyo stood there staring at Kagome. Kagome, a little scared but not showing it, stood there staring back. Kikyo hurried and tied Inuyasha to a tree. Inuyasha unable to move, just watched.)  
  
Kagome: *thinking* you are not going to steal my Inuyasha Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo: *also thinking* you, you are not taking Inuyasha away from me away!  
  
(A tear rolled down the face of Kagome. But she quickly wiped it away.)  
  
Kagome: What do you want with him?  
  
Kikyo: I want him back. He was mine to begin with.  
  
Kagome: He does not want you!  
  
Kikyo: Give me back my soul, and you can have him again.  
  
Kagome: Why would I do that? If I did that, I would be lifeless!  
  
Kikyo: So?  
  
Kagome: So? So no!  
  
Kikyo: Your, I mean, My soul belongs to me!  
  
Kagome: Well I really do not think it wants to go back to a bitch like you! Same with Inuyasha! I am so sorry you croaked a few years back and your soul came to me! Maybe you and Inuyasha were not meant to be. First off, He survived and you did not! So weak ass bitch! You are a disgrace! You do not deserve Inuyasha!  
  
Kikyo: *a tear rolled down her cheek* What makes you deserve him?  
  
Kagome: I do not. Nobody does.  
  
Inuyasha: *slight grin* hmm  
  
Kikyo: He only loves you, IF he loves you, because you look like me. So therefore, he should be mine.  
  
Kagome: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE YOU! I am my own person!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh god! This is getting sickening!  
  
Kikyo: I am getting tired of arguing. I say I just kill you now, Kagome. That or I will kill you both. Inuyasha, I will let you see what it is like to burn in hell!  
  
Inuyasha: Wha-What? I thought you loved me.  
  
Kagome: oh god!  
  
Kikyo: no. I did, and I still do. I just want to make sure you are killable.  
  
(Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and pulled out a knife)  
  
Kikyo: I do not know what I will do with you Inuyasha. I will find some way to kill you. Maybe I will slit you throat, or cut you head to toe.  
  
Kagome: *thinking* WHAT!  
  
(Kagome pulled out one of her arrows and pointed it towards Kikyo. Aiming at her head, she prayed she would hit her. With all her might she focused her strength and energy into that one arrow.)  
  
Kagome: KIKYO!  
  
Kikyo: *turns* what?  
  
Kagome: heh! Dodge this bitch!  
  
Kikyo: oh shit!  
  
(Kagome fired the arrow and it hit Kikyo in the middle of her forehead. Kagome jumped for joy while Kikyo fell over and hit the ground. Kagome untied Inuyasha while they watched the trapped soul of Kikyo disappear.)  
  
Inuyasha: wow. Some night, huh?  
  
Kagome: Yeah. Hey Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah?  
  
Kagome: Remind me to never bring Twister back to your time again, okay?  
  
Inuyasha: *laughs* okay Kagome.  
  
(Inuyasha turns to look at Kagome. He kisses her once more before he got the famous saying)  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *BAMM* OW! Damn women! What is wrong? I kissed you before!  
  
Kagome: You could have broken out of those ropes you know! And you could have escaped from Kikyo! What is the deal?  
  
Inuyasha: *softly* I wanted to see if you really loved me enough to come save me. *harsh again* Not that I would ever need saving!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *BAMM!*  
  
Sango: *screams*  
  
Kagome: Oh no! I hope we are not too late!  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome run back to the well)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku: *slashed Sango from shoulder to shoulder* weak girl.  
  
Miroku: Damn Demon!  
  
(Miroku got ready to unleash his wind tunnel when an arrow shot past him)  
  
Kagome: Opps! Sorry!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Aim the arrow at his head!  
  
Kagome: *aims arrow* please hit please hit please hit please hit! *lets go*  
  
(The arrow soars through the air and by some miracle hits Naraku in the head.)  
  
Naraku: NO! you stupid bitch! (Naraku runs off and dies somewhere in the woods)  
  
Kagome: YES! *jumps in the air and Inuyasha catches her*  
  
(Sesshomaru uses Tenseiga on Sango and she is fully healed)  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Shippou: So should we get back to playing twister?  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Shippou: okay, so right hand red.  
  
Kouga: I am a bit lost here?  
  
Kaede: I have been lost since Sesshomaru came. No, No, Then I caught up. I never did get Jaken. We did ye get lost at?  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! How did you get here you smelly old hag!  
  
Kaede: Ye have of little intelligence, Inuyasha. The village be just over that way. *points to village*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh! Right. I forgot.  
  
Miroku: Lady Kaede, would you like to play?  
  
Kaede: A kind *cough* yet perverted *cough* monk, ye are. Surely I would like to play.  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Kouga: Inuyasha? Do we really need to go through this again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that night they all, yes even Sesshomaru and Kouga, went back to the village to take a breather.)  
  
Sango: So Kagome? When are you and Inuyasha tying the knot?  
  
All except Kagome and Inuyasha: *laugh*  
  
Kagome: As soon as you and Miroku pop out your first kid!  
  
All except Sango and Miroku: *laugh* Miroku: That can be arranged!  
  
All: o.O  
  
Kaede: Miroku, ye will never change. A perverted monk ye will always be Miroku.  
  
Miroku: What can I say? I am just a ladies man!  
  
All: *face vault*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am leaving this up to the reviewers. I want to here want you think should happen. Should Miroku and Sango have a kid, or should Kagome and Inuyasha tie the knot? Should I stop it here and let your minds wander? I am just evil like this. Mwhahaha! 


	6. Don't speak! I know just what your think...

Disclaimer:  
  
Mela: I have successfully got the guys. And thanks to Keira Maxwell and Zoutou, I have warded off the fangirls.  
  
(Zoutou, Keira, and Mela stand in super hero pose with victory sign out.)  
  
Zoutou: ::huggles Kouga::  
  
Keira: ::huggles Miroku::  
  
Mela:: huggles Sesshomaru:: Ah, forget owning Inuyasha, all I need is this! Aww.  
  
Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga: Why? -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A few months past and Kagome and Inuyasha got into a relationship, same with Miroku and Sango. They we sitting around a fire when Inuyasha got up and walked away.)  
  
Kagome: *thinking* I wonder what is wrong with him?  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking* I do not know if I could do this?  
  
Sango: *thinking* How could I tell them?  
  
Miroku: *thinking* Everyone is thinking! Am I supposed to, also?  
  
(Kagome followed Inuyasha wondering what was wrong with her dog demon)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Do not speak.  
  
Kagome: o.O? okay?  
  
Inuyasha: We have been going out for only a few months. But I feel like I have known you my whole life. And, I, I, I want to spend every minute with you as possible.  
  
Kagome: But Inuyasha, I live in a different era. We could not possibly, you know.  
  
Inuyasha: But Kagome. I cannot live without you. That would be like taking my breathe away. My life source. I cannot explain it to you, because I love you so much. So, Kagome, will you do me the honor of marrying me?  
  
Kagome: *shocked* Oh! Umm. Uhh. Well, I could live here in this era I suppose. And visit my family on holidays. I guess that would work. So, yes.  
  
Inuyasha: A simple Yes! would of worked fine.  
  
Kagome: T.T SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *BAMM*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sango nervously awaited the return of her comrades. Miroku was sitting beside her, hand around her waist and twirling a clump of hair around his fingers.)  
  
Miroku: *thinking* I wonder how she keeps her hair so soft?  
  
Sango: Hopefully Inuyasha proposed to Kagome!  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha returned. Kagome was really bouncy and Inuyasha looked like he just ate dirt.)  
  
Miroku: *jumps up* So Inuyasha, good old buddy, you finally proposed to Kagome! Way to go!  
  
Inuyasha: How could you tell?  
  
Miroku: Well, Kagome is kind of cheerful and you look like you said something smart after she thought about marrying you? Am I right?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up stupid perverted monk.  
  
Sango: So tell me everything!  
  
Kagome: Okay! Well, in the heat of the moment, he got down on his knees, and begged for me to marry him!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! That is NOT how it happened!  
  
Kagome: Yes it is. You were so begging me to marry you!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. And somebody is living in their own fantasy world.  
  
Kagome: Okay, maybe just a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Miroku shortly afterwards proposed to Sango. There was to be a double wedding at the village.)  
  
Kagome: Sango? Will you help me make the dresses?  
  
Sango: Of course!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, try this on please.  
  
(Inuyasha put on a black tuxedo. A very nice fit and it also had a blue tye.)  
  
Inuyasha: ugh!  
  
Sango: Kagome? Instead of making the dresses, why do we not just go back to your time and buy some?  
  
Kagome: Good idea!  
  
Sango: Inuyasha, Miroku sweety! We will be back. We are going shopping!  
  
Miroku: Okay, we will help Kaede with the decorating!  
  
Kagome: Not a chance they will.  
  
Sango: I know.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: *watch their two wives-to-be walk away* Bachelor par- tay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Sango ever tell Kagome what is up with her? What kind of wedding will this be? What will happen? What am I talking about? What is it with these questions? Will I ever stop? Probably not, but check in later for Chapter 7! 


	7. A wedding or a funeral?

Disclaimer: Seriously now... how many times do I have to tell you stupid lawyer people? I don't own Inuyasha. I do, though, own an adorable Peter Pan hat! ::lawyer dudes walk away:: hee hee hee. Tricked them again! Sneaky Devil I am! So I'm sorry I haven't updated and hope you like the next chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked around. All of this was new to her. There were buildings the size of the sky and things zooming past her while honking. What were those? One guy went past her screaming out something she didn't even knew what it meant, but Kagome had a rather, annoyed, face after that.  
  
Kagome: We're here.  
  
Sango: Huh?  
  
Kagome: We're at the wedding dress shop.  
  
Sango: Oh. Okay. Well let's go in.  
  
Kagome: Are you all right Sango?  
  
Sango: Yeah... *pause* It's because of all of this.  
  
Kagome: Okay Sango. But if you ever need to talk, I'm always here.  
  
Sango: Yeah I know.  
  
Sango wasn't ready to tell Kagome the truth. Not yet, at least. Sango didn't want Kagome to know about the little life form growing about inside of her just yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: So how are we going to go about thins party?  
  
Miroku: What do you mean?  
  
Inuyasha: Well.....we need some guys. After all... it IS a bachelor party. And no guys around here like us.  
  
Miroku: Umm..... we could invite.....  
  
Inuyasha: See? Nobody.  
  
Shippou: I could always come!  
  
Inuyasha: Woo-hoo. We got one.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha.... Just wait here.... I'll find us some men. ] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: What about this one?  
  
(Kagome wore a light blue sleeveless dress. It had diamonds and pearls around the top and middle of the dress. It flowed to the ground and was very form fitting. There was white lace coming down the dresses middle from the back and sides. She had long whit gloves and a white vale. It corresponded with Inuyasha's tux very well.)  
  
Sango: Very nice Kagome-sama!  
  
Kagome: Thanks! Well.... Let me see you!  
  
(Sango stepped out in a black dress with pink trim. After all these are her two favorite colors!)  
  
Kagome: *gasp* Sango! Your going to your wedding! NOT your Funeral!  
  
Sango: But I like this one.  
  
Kagome: Here let me help you. -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(As Miroku came back he looked very anxious and pleased.)  
  
Miroku: I'm back!  
  
Inuyasha: It's about time! Where are the guys?  
  
(As if on cue, two figures came out of the dark forest. Inuyasha stood there waiting.)  
  
Inuyasha: WH-WHAT! You invited HIM!  
  
Miroku: Indeed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: But he's my..... my.....  
  
Shesshomaru: brother?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes!  
  
Miroku: And there's him, too.  
  
(Inuyasha stared blankly at the figure opposing him. But how? He killed him. He watched him die. Well run off and die. There was no way that was him. There in front of him was a baboon head and fur covering up a body.)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. No way is that monkey man!  
  
'Naraku': *silence*  
  
Inuyasha: That's it! Prepare to fight!  
  
"Naraku': *chuckles*  
  
Inuyasha: What's so funny?  
  
'Naraku': Nothing. But only a mutt puppy would believe I was the REAL Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: There! That one fits you better and works lovely with your skin tone!  
  
(Sango wore a elegant white dress that had a big white bow in the back at her waist. She also had long gloves on and no sleeves. Instead the dress attached around her neck and came down. (A/N It wasn't a halter-top) The bottom of the dress was poofy and very lacey.)  
  
Sango: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes Sango?  
  
Sango: Can I tell you something..... and.....  
  
Kagome: Sure. And what?  
  
Sango: You won't get made.  
  
Kagome: Okay..... I've been needing to get this out.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's not that good.... It's basically a filler chapter. More soon to come!!! 


	8. Cover your eyes! Kaede is on the loose!

Disclaimer: How bout yesterday, man, I was like walking down the street and all, man. And I saw, like, an apple. I was like, "Whoa! Man! That's one red apple! Yeah Let's rock!" So I was rockin' with the apple, right? And then, this like, outrageously huge, like, tunnel spilt opened from the middle of the road, man. The devil like shot up and started rocking with me and the apple, man. Dude, it was sweet. Then like, I was about to do a 360 summersault el' loop-de-loop sideways, when I like, slipped and like was fell. I fell in the tunnel, man! That part was bogus. I felt like I was falling forever, man. Then a so un-bogus thing happened. I saw the devil again, man. But dude! He was getting high! That's so hardcore! When I reached the bottom, I like, had to find a way out. But when I asked for some of the devils weed, man, he like kicked me out. It was wicked.

.................................................................................................................................................  
  
The two girls bought the dresses and walked back out the door towards Kagome's house. They were walking in silence until Kagome reminded Sango what she was going to say.  
  
Kagome: Well are you going to tell me or not?  
  
Sango: Yes. Umm..... Kagome, I am going to have a.....  
  
Kagome: A what? Hemorrhoid? Cow? A what?  
  
Sango: demon....  
  
Kagome: WHAT!?  
  
Sango: ::laughs:: no. A baby.  
  
Kagome: OH! REALLY! Baby shower!  
  
Sango: I want o know how we can afford all of this, I mean. None of us work.  
  
Kagome: We'll get it for the 10-finger discount!  
  
Sango: O.O'

................................................................................................................................................   
  
Inuyasha: What the hell do you think your doing here at my bachelor party?  
  
Kouga: Your dumbass friend invited me. He told me that there would be food.  
  
Miroku: No. I told you to bring the food.  
  
Sesshomaru: I really don't have to be here wasting my time with you three idiots.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine then. Leave! Shippou: What exactly do we do at bachelor parties?  
  
Kaede: I can answer that for ye.  
  
All: ::turns heads to see Kaede:: What?  
  
Kaede: Girls strip! ::starts taking off clothes::  
  
All: O.O'  
  
Kaede: ::takes off sash and swings it around her head:: How do ye like this boys?  
  
All: AHH! NO!!!  
  
Kaede: ::Takes off all clothing::  
  
All: ::turn and run away screaming::  
  
Kaede: Kagome asked me to keep them in control. I think I did. ::Laughs:

.............................................................................................................................:  
  
Kagome: I think we should get married now. I can't wait any longer.  
  
Sango: Yeah. I agree.  
  
The two girls jump into the well and climb out into feudal Japan. They see the boys running towards them screaming and yelling.  
  
Kagome: Wonder what Kaede did to them?  
  
Sango: Yeah. I hope it wasn't too drastic.  
  
Miroku: Sango! We're getting married now!  
  
Inuyasha: Come on Kagome! Lets go!  
  
After running to the priests' house, they got him and demanded that they get married.  
  
Priest: Do you, Inuyasha to take Kagome.....  
  
Inuyasha: I do!  
  
Priest: uh... And do you Kagome take Inuyasha to be your....  
  
Inuyasha: She does!  
  
Kagome: uhh.... Yes....  
  
Miroku: I do and she does!  
  
Sango: What's wrong with you two?  
  
Inuyasha: If you two saw what we just saw....  
  
Miroku: Then you wouldn't be able to wait to get married!  
  
The two girls smiled and listened to what the priest had to say. Then he finally pronounced them husband and wife. Sango finally got out that she was pregnant and Inuyasha and Kagome are expecting their first child this spring. They never stopped looking for the jewel shards and perhaps someday, their kids will be helping too.  
  
The End

..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Tell me what you thought, PLEASE! I'm going to have a sequel to this. I dunno what it's going to be called, but it's going to be the adventures of Inuyasha & Kagome's kids with Sango & Miroku's kids. They are going to search for the jewel shards and fight off evil.... Of course. And there is going to be a special little twist in there with one of Kagome's kids that I'm sure all you readers will enjoy.  
  
Inuyasha: So that's it? We're done?  
  
Kagome: I'm afraid so.  
  
Miroku: All good things have a beginning....  
  
Sango: And end.  
  
Mela: It's a sad day in the neighborhood.  
  
All: break out into song The Second Shard to the Right!  
  
(Peter Pan's "The Second Star to the Right)  
  
Inuyasha: The last chapter is done  
And I'm sorry to say it's through  
But you must go on with you life  
So that I can too.  
  
Sango: If a monster to the right  
Has a jewel shard that's rare  
And if it's the shard he seeks  
Inuyasha will soon be there.  
  
Kagome: Twinkle Twinkle little shard  
So I know where you are.  
Gleaming in monsters and demons  
Give Inuyasha what he's always dreamed of.  
  
Miroku: And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Good night"  
We thank that little shard that shines  
And none of this seems right.  
  
All: hum hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hm hmmm hm hm hm hm hmm hmmmm


End file.
